


She Meets The Fam

by Caramel_POP



Series: Some Crazy Duck Things That Happen [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_POP/pseuds/Caramel_POP
Summary: Donald decides that its's finally time for his family to meet Daisy after keeping it a secret from them for seven months.  Hopefully they won't get mad.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Della Duck, Daisy Duck & Donald Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Some Crazy Duck Things That Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Donald Realizes

Donald never thought that anybody would even think about dating him but there was Daisy. He loved Daisy as much as he loved his family but they don't know that he's dating and that he has a girlfriend but he didn't want to tell them that he was dating at first. He thought Daisy would just leave after she found out that he's related to Scrooge McDuck, who goes on all those crazy adventures and the fact that he was broke, but Daisy somehow understood him which very very very little people which made him wonder if she could be the one. During their first date he was all clumsy, nervous, and worried, but she found that cute somehow? After that they decided they should go out on another one which Donald was surprised that she wanted to go on another date. He started thinking bad thoughts about dating Daisy but after each date those seemed to disappear. Then on their ninth date they had their first kiss. He was blushing the whole time but so was she. That’s when he realized Daisy was the one. Then a while after that they decided to make it official. Which is when Donald realized that he had to tell his family or else bad things might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald finally decided that tomorrow was the best time for his family to meet his girlfriend. He had planned it out for seven weeks. Which seemed like a lot of time but he needed to make sure he was prepared for every occasion that could possibly happen.

* * *

>The Next Day<

Donald already knew that his family was going on an quick adventure so he had enough time time to call Daisy to get ready to come to the mansion on Killmoter hill. After that he went through his plan again and again . Then he heard his family coming inside. He came out of his houseboat and greeted them and told them to huddle up at the front of the mansion. All of them wondered why and who was he texting on his phone but right. A couple of minutes have passed and there was suddenly a knock on the door. No one knew who it was so they didn't open because they didn't want strangers in the mansion. SO when Donald came back he looked at them and wondered why haven't they answered the door but then he realized that they he needed to answer the door. Then Daisy came and greeted Donald. The only three ducks that sort of knew Daisy were Louie, Dewey, and Webby. Right after that the family was speechless. 

Huey decided that he was going to question this first but he couldn't think of something to say so Donald said something. 

He announced the the whole family that Daisy is his Girlfriend and and and and and and he started stuttering.

Della was the first one to yell at him for not telling her that he was dating someone and the fact that their boyfriend and girlfriends.

Donald wasn't surprised. He knew he should of tole his sister but how? He didn't want her to get her hopes up just for a breakup.

So he told Della that he didn't tell them because he didn't wanted to get their hopes up for a breakup and after saying that Della came to hug her brother while crying.

* * *

After hugging Donald she decided to say hi to Daisy even though and she said she wanted to ask a couple of questions about Donald.

She accepted and Della's first question was.... Have you ever kissed Donald before.

ight as she said that question Daisy was blushing all over face, which was signs that she did and maybe wasn't using him but she needed more proof

The next question she asked was why did she want to date Donald and become his girlfriend.

"Well he's pretty cute and had one of the most precious voices I've ever heard and he's kind and..."( Della zoned out when she said he was one of the best voices she's ever heard.

That answer wasn't what she was expecting. How did Donald have a precious voice? Then she asked her one more question that needed to be answered. "Do you understand him if you think his voice is so precious"

She said that she dis understand him and didn't know why others didn't understand him and she was talking in a serious tone.

She needed to her and Donald to kiss so she could make her mind but her now she decided that she likes Donald not love but it's a start and soemhow she understands him. Which doesn't make since but okay

* * *

Donald now has to face his kids reactions and Scrooges..

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the next part of secrets but when Daisy meets his family. I rewrote chapter two of secrets so many times cause I didn't like how it turned out so be patience and it doesn't help that I always have a stack of homework to do.


End file.
